FNAF High-School: First Semester
by Johny2427
Summary: The new and old animatronics start a new school called Fazbear's High, will they make friends or will their pasts haunt them forever, only time will tell.


**Sorry For not Updataing I kept Forgetting, so i had this sitting around for a while and here you go, i will continue this story as it is planned out but feel free to give any ideas about it and i use your idea i will give credit. But yea i was editing this but never finished the final edit so ill leave it up here to be read and you can point out any flaws in it so i can correct them later. Thank you for waiting and i know some of you liked this story when it was only 300 words so thank you and just think this is only the first chapter XD.**

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings:

\- Third Person POV of the new animatronics -

The new animatronics had just started at their new school, they had been moved from place to place and now they found a place they felt would be right for them. "Hey Bon what classes you in?" Fred spoke and shortly after went over to Bon who started comparing classes, surprisingly they found they were in the same classes for the most part, even Chi was in the same classes as them, what luck.

The first bell rang and the school halls where busy, full of people trying to get to where they need to go, only problem was none of the new knew where to go, all they had was a number, and every time they tried to ask someone they would drowned out by the sound of cheerful banter.

They eventually stumbled upon a map mounted on the east wall, it was just barely readable under all the graffiti, but they managed to make out where their first class was. After some pushing though the large crowd they reached their first class, science, at first it was just same old same old until Fred spotted a large poster of Chi on the wall, it was a poster for the school cheerleading tryouts, Fred walked over to Chi "Hey Chi come look at this" Fred showed her the poster and Chi gasped "How's that even possible, I mean I've never been here before so how could I be a cheer leader" they both stood their thinking for a few minutes before the teacher told everyone to sit down.

The lesson continued for about ten minutes and everyone was working, apart from Vixey, she was staring out the window, she had seen a fox, but couldn't be sure if she had seen him before, all she knew is that he could hold his own, she knew this because she had just seen him beat 3 people hat where all nearly twice his size, without even breaking a sweat might I add.

Vixey was in a world of her own, dreaming about the fox well she was until the teacher walked behind her "What do you think you're doing" Vixey turned around and quickly sat down in her seat, she couldn't get one thing out of her head, 'Who was he?, she just pushed the thought to the back of her mind but even there she would still think about him.

The lesion was nothing interesting from that point on. Next lesion the new had a free lesion so they decided to go see what that poster was about and Bon asked the teacher if he could take it, which the teacher simply smiled and said why not, what the new group didn't know is that the teacher they just had was actually Foxy's dad and he had gone easy on Vixey because he saw she was concerned for Foxy when he was being bullied, even though Foxy's dad Didn't bring Foxy up to be a quitter so Foxy knew how to stand on his own two feet. The new group was in the gymnasium looking around and trying to find some information about the poster whilst Vixey went looking for the fox she had seen outside the class window, she thought she had looked everywhere but she then saw him walking across the hall, but before she could go to him he looked up with a sad face then ran in the other direction, Vixey chased after him and found him corned by the bullies from earlier aging, dame where they relentless, "I may be a fox buy I may as well be a chicken the way you keep eating my fists" she heard the fox toy with bullies until one tried to land a left hook, the fox effortlessly dogged it and grabbed the bullies arm pulling him over his shoulder and landing on the floor with a thud, the other two rushed in and soon followed their friend by punching each other after missing the fox completely.

\- Foxy's POV -

That should teach dem, Hu dat vixen is still following me, hum I wonder why the lass's following me?, well only one way to find out, I ran past her and looked back t make sure da lass was still following me which she was, good now to corner her, I ran into my workspace where would spend most of my time, I quickly dove under a desk and hid in wait for the vixen, let's see what ye be doing, I spoke in a deep and intimidation voice at dis point, I saw the vixen enter the room and as soon as her back was turned I ran to

the door and locked it, "why are ye following me?" I spoke in a deep but calm tone, da vixen just stood there shaking, I didn't mean to sear de poor lass, dame now I'll have to make it up to her, "I be sorry lass I didn't mean to scar you, I just wanted to know you ye be following me", she seemed to calm down and stop shaking as much, she just stared down at the floor blushing slightly, "h-hi sorry about following you I-I just wanted to know if you where alright" I saw the vixen blush even brighter, I went over to the door and unlocked it "here let me make it up to ya" I held out my hand and she took it, I then led her to a fenced off area behind the school, "if your every interested you'll be able to find me most of the time", I hope she likes this place. I pulled out a key from around my neck and unlocked the door in front of me, "wow" I was happy she liked it, hell I don't even know how you couldn't and yet when I was around her it felt uneasy about everything I do, "hey do you want to see something cool?" I hoped she'd say yes then I could show the lass something I'd spend most of me time on, "u, um sure" I started climbing a ladder and went over to a small table with a laptop on it, suddenly the room was filled with noise and everything started working, yes it was working, I ran over to the side of the room and pushed a button, what looked like curtains started lowering around the sides of the room obscuring the view of the machines, "Well that should do it" a screen slowly lowered down from the ceiling, one last thing I walked over to the couch and pushed it into the centre of the room I then walked over to the lights and turned them off but before I did I made sure that the vixen was sitting down, the room became dark, the only source of light being the blank white screen, "Welcome to my home made home cinema", well that sounded better in my head, "Hey what kind of film do you like?" I hope she doesn't like romance, "u, um do you have any actions movies?", well that surprising, hum what to choose, ah I know, I ran over to the small desk and put the disk into the laptop, the screen started playing well so far so good, I climbed down the ladder and went over to the couch where I sat next to the vixen, "I think ye goanna like this lass", I moved a bit closer to her which made it a bit awkward for the both of us, "um if you don't mind me asking why do you talk like that?", the one question I whished she hadn't asked but I had nothing to hide "well I myself don't know lass, I just started talking like this after an incident a long time ago", an incident that I wish had never happened I sighed heavily "oh I'm sorry, I didn't know" poor lass I hope this will make her feel better, I just seem to be making her feel worse *title screen plays* "hey how do you have this, it isn't even out yet?" dame I forgot that this was meant to be a secret "u, um I'm a good friend of the producer so he got me an early copy", the vixen smiled and turned back to de screen, well I think I've made it up to her or at least did something right, it feels like I can't do anything right since I met her, now all I can do I hope I don't do anything else wrong. (Time Skip to the end of the movie) "Wow that was great, thank you so much", I turned away and blushed "It was nothing lass, I was just tryin to make up for scaring ye earlier" I looked back up to see her blushing and looking at the floor "Why ye be as red as a tomato lass?" I laughter bit at this and she giggled, boy was she cute, wait!? what am I thinking this I don't even know her, I just pushed the thought to the back of his head, "well I think it be time I got you back to class lass" I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost lunch, dame I did it again she's goanna be in trouble for missing three of her classes, there is only one thing I can think of, my dad!, I then suddenly thought about the vixen standing next to me, it never occurred to me that I had never asked her name "hey lass what be your name?" she looked at me in the eyes for a few seconds but it felt like hours "m, my names Vi" before she could finish the bell rang for lunch "oh no my friends are probably worried sick about me, I need to go, sorry we couldn't talk more" before I couldn't even ask for her name again she had gone, I just slumped down wondering, who was she?

\- Vixey's POV -

oh no where are my friends, none of us know where anything is so they could be anywhere, "Vixey there you are" turned to see Fred and the others with worried looks on their faces, "u, um well I with um.." well I knew they would be worried as well but bonnie cut me off and hugged me so tight I thought I'd Brocken a rib or two, "we were so worried about you", poor bon she was always a good friend but she tended to over react a bit, "I'm fine bon I just went to see, hum well I don't know who he was" I was thinking back through what me and the fox had been doing to see if there was anything that could tell me who he was, but alas nothing, wait what, great now I'm thinking like him, "well it don't matter who he is let's just go get some lunch" I instantly knew who that was, Chi, she had always liked food but she would always make sure to work it off, "That's a great idea Chi" I said with a joyful smile, we walked along to a large dining hall, every wall was covered in art work, all except one small area, it looked like a window but I just couldn't make out who was in it, "Hey Vix what you looking at?", I jumped back into realty and turned to see Chi, "oh nothing I just can't see who's in that window", I looked back at the window and then back at Chi but she had a look of mischief, suddenly Fred and Chi grabbed my legs and lifted me up "HEY!", I almost fell over but Bon held my back up, "Don't worry we're helping you see who's in that window", I would have protested but it wasn't like I had any choice, and besides at least I could see who was in the window, *gasp* "what's the matter Vix?" I just stood there shocked at what I saw, it was the fox, he was sitting in a corner arms on his knees crying, "Hey Chi could you let me down now I need to talk to you", I looked at her with a stern face trying not to be rude, they let me down and we walked over to a table and ate lunch. "Hey Chi", I looked at her with a worried face "Yea?", I looked down at the table and blushed lightly, "You know I told you about that boy I went to see?", /she just kept eating but seemed to be listening, "well he was in the window crying and I think I might have a cru...", I just couldn't say it but when I turned back to Chi I realised that I didn't need to, "Wow was it like love at first sight or something", I tried my best not to blush but that just made it worse, "NO!, n- no I mean I don't even know his name but I feel safe around him, for once I actually spoke to someone without having them earn my trust", I looked back down at the table and ate some of my lunch, "Well I'm proud of you" I was more shocked at this statement then I was at seeing the fox crying "W, WHAT!", I turned to Chi who was giggling "You feel safe around someone that you haven't

know a long time, that's a big step for you", my shock turned into embarrassment, of course she was right but I wasn't going to let her win that easy, "you know I could tell that boy down then end of your street you like him" I had a evil smile on my face Chi wasn't so happy at the idea "fine you win, I won't tell if you don't" we smiled at each other and continued to eat our lunch.

\- Mr. Cove's POV -

I can't believe him, I brought him up to be a respectful young man and I succeeded but then he dose something as carless as this, well I can only blame myself , I would have done the same thing in that situation, well if I could, I rang his beeper and within about five minutes he was in the dining room view room, "Foxy how could you show your work to someone you just met", I looked at him sternly but I saw in his eyes that he thought it was the right thing, "dad I owed de lass and ye know it, besides the lass came to see if I where ok after dem bullies came at me again and you know how that always ends", I was angry but I knew he was right, heck he was always right but he must be kept in line, "Yes I do but how did you let the bullies' see you in the first place?", I waited for an answer but he just huffed and went over to the corner, "I hope you know how hard it will be to get this vixen out of trouble", I stared at him blankly but he surprised me, "I told you already it's my fault, she was dragged along so just leave her alone" his tone was stronger than usual so I knew he was upset, "Well whatever the outcome just be ready for the consequences", I thought for a moment and then realised why he was upset, he seemed to like this vixen even though he didn't know her, *sigh* "well I have to get back to work so for the rest of the you are confined to your workspace", I felt that it was harsh but I didn't know what else to do, I just push the thought to the back of my mind and went off to my office to work.

\- Foxy's POV -

Well dat didn't go t plan, *sigh* but at least da lass be out 'a trouble, I suddenly realised something, why da hell do I feel like I need to defend de lass, I mean I didn't know her but I feel like she's been their me whole life, I don't know, she seems sweet but I don't want her to get hurt and I still don't even know her name, *sigh* I just can't think straight about dis, my feelings are all over de place, I start crying in frustration, what do I do know?

\- Vixey's POV -

It's the last lesson of the day and I'm still thinking about that fox, he seemed so strong and caring, I just wish I could have got his name, OMG!, I forgot to tell him my name he even asked me but I forget, ok me just calm down, *inhales then exhales* it's nearly the end of the day so I might be able to see him before my bus go's, I was so busy staring off into the sky that I was oblivious to the teacher saying there was homework, "Vixey I believe you have something to share" I flipped back to reality and found the teacher staring at me with an eyebrow raised, it didn't take me long to realise that he was referring to what I was thinking, "u, um nothing sir I was just trying to work something out" I panicked, "well as long as you're working then that's ok", I sighed in relief and looked at the clock, there was only five minutes to go and I still couldn't get that fox out of my head id made a decision, I was going to look for him after school before my bus left. The bell had gone and the class was excused, "Hey Chi I just need to go get something" I waved to her and hurried down the hall, I rushed around the school and by now I was sure my bus had left but I kept looking, I suddenly remembered what he said "Hey if your ever interested then you can find me here most of the time" and of course here being that workspace at the back of the school, I ran down the hall, out of the doors and round to the back of the school, I finally can to the fox's workspace but the door was locked, I thought he wasn't their but I saw sparks coming from a window, he must be working on something, well there is always tomorrow I thought, I walked round to the front of the school to find that most of the bus's still there, to my surprise mine was still their too but as I started walking closer to it the doors closed and it drove off, "just my luck, I find a fantastic Mr. fox who I still don't know the name of, I missed half my day and now my bus left right in front of me" I walked over the entrance of the school and sat on the stairs, I began to cry half in frustration and half in confusion, "are you alright Miss Vixey?" I looked up to see Mr Cove standing over me, "Well I missed my bus and..." I couldn't bring myself to tell him, "and what, hum would it be that you missed half a day?" I just stared in shock, how did he know that?, "Well anyway if it is then you needn't worry, Foxy told me that he dragged you along without even asking so he took full blame", my eyes softened slightly knowing the name of the fox but something troubled me "u ,um did you say he took the blame for me?", he simply node's with a smile, at first I was shocked then happy, I didn't know why but knowing Foxy stood up for me even though he didn't know me just warmed me in a way, "Well I think you need to get home and I know a way that could help us both", WAIT WHAT? even Mr Cove was kind to me and he only knew me for one hour as a student, "How?" I didn't really know what to say but he seemed to understand, "Well Foxy needs a punishment and as he always spends time in his workspace I think he needs a break, of course he will protest but I think he will understand that you need help to get home", I stood up and followed him to the back of the school where he handed me a key "Here I think you could use one, I haven't know Foxy to come out of his workspace for anyone before so I think you deserve it", I smiled and thought about what he had just said, was I really that different from other people that Foxy would break away from what he loves doing, I passed the thought realising that I didn't even know Foxy that well, "Well?" I snapped back to reality to see Mr Cove gesturing for me to open the door, I unlocked it and held the door for him, he smiled and walked it and I followed, "FOXY" Mr Cove shouted, the sparks stopped and what seemed to be a ball rolled in front of us, it beeped a few times then rolled away, "What was that?" It was cute but strange at the same time, "Foxy doesn't name things much but I think he called that thing robit", a few moments later we heard shouting coming from another room, "ROBIT NO, DAME IT DOWN ROBIT, AHHHHH", we rushed to the room and found Foxy on the floor Covered in paint and Robit seemingly laughing next to him, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Foxy seemed annoyed but I couldn't take him seriously due to all the paint that now covered his clothes and head, "Foxy I need you to clean up and take Vixey home", Mr Cove had a stern tone but was sort of smiling as he spoke, "Who's Vixey?" I giggled as I saw him try to get up, of course he kept slipping over on the paint, "I am" I said shyly, he stopped trying to get up and just looked up at me and then at the floor, if I couldn't tell any better id say he was blushing, "She missed her bus and I think you owe her one from today" and with that Mr Cove Walked Out.

\- Foxy's POV -

Well dame, it's not like I didn't feel awkward around dis lass already now I'm covered in paint on the floor in front of her, "hi lass, so Vixey be ye name?", she looked away blushing "Ye Captain", she started giggling and almost a full blown laugh, "ha ha very funny lass, now if you don't mind could you help me up", she slowly stopped laughing and helped me up, I walked over to took off my trouser covers but my apron was ripped so my shirt was covered in paint, "one sec lass I need to go find me a shirt", she smiled and nodded so I went over to a locker on against the far wall and took out a t-shirt, I slipped my shirt off and put the t-shirt on, the whole time I felt like she was watching me, "der we go lass, now to get you home" we walked outside to the front of the school and I opened my car door, "here ye go lass" man she was pretty, "you ok?" I realised I was staring at her so I looked away, "um yea", I got in me car and I started the engine, "Hey lass if ye don't mind Id need to grab something from me place" she smiled and nodded, I drove to my place the whole time she was looking at the floor blushing and to be honest so was I, "ok lass we're here" I got out the car and opened her door, I went up to the door and unlocked it, "Would be like to come in lass?" she giggled again "sure" we walked I'm and I grabbed what I needed and we left, we got to her house, it was a bit run down compared to mine, "thank you Foxy" she waved as she walked up to the door and went in, but before I could drive off I got out the car and left a surprise on her porch, but I was shocked at what I herd, she was being shouted at, I decided that I would see what's happening, I climbed into her porch and went around the roof until I found her window, she was curled up in a corner crying, just like I was, *Know Knock* I knocked on the window and she looked up she seemed to lighten up a bit and came to unlock the window, "what are you doing here?", I wanted to cheer her up so I climbed down back onto the porch and grabbed the surprise, I then climbed back up to her window, "Here you go lass" I placed my hand out and in it was a small version of Robit, "y, your giving me something like this?" she seemed surprised so I smiled and nodded, "I owed you", she tilted her had, "for what?", she sure was funny "remember the time I scared you today", she suddenly ran up to me and pulled me into her room where she hugged me "Thank you" I waved to her and climbed back outside, well that was an interesting day, I walked over to my car and drove home, when I arrived I walked in "time to show de lass the real surprise" I walked over to my laptop and opened it, "now where is it?" I looked through the laptop until I found a file called Robit 2.0, I clicked it "I hope this work's"

\- Fred's House POV -

"I hope she's ok" Chi seemed worried, "I'm shore she can handle herself" Fred was, as always was confident but Bon was less so "um guys I think we should call her" and with that Chi pulled out her mobile and dialled in a number, "come on, come on" Chi's face was confused, "what is it Chi?", Chi turned to Freddy and handed her mobile to him, "Well we know she's ok but what's this" Fred pointer to the picture on Chi's phone "I don't know", they were looking at a picture of Vixey in her room, "looks like a metal ball", Bon walked over "it doesn't matter what it is, she's ok and that's what's important" Chi and Fred nodded

\- (earlier that day) Old POV -

"Hey Freddy" Bonnie was messing around on a skateboard, *kick* "OW!" Freddy just kicked the skateboard from under Bonnie and picked it up, "we don't have time to mess around we need to get to class" Chica walked up behind the two and playfully slapped the on the back of their heads, "would you two stop playing around, we have loads of time to do that later", they all walked to class but Freddy had an idea "hey guys want to go see Foxy?", they all nodded and went round to the back of the school, Bon knocked on the door but no one answered, "well that was a big waste of time" Chica joked, they all went their separate ways, Chica went to the gymnasium, Freddy went to his business class and Bonnie went to his art class, they were all very good at what they did but apart from Chica they all tried to stay unnoticed by anyone, mostly for Foxy's sake.

 **A/N: well ok that's the first chapter, sorry if it's a bit short there wasn't much planned for the first chapter but I will do my best to make the next one longer, also I'm sorry that I didn't include the old that much (apart from Foxy) I just wanted to emphasise the main ship (Foxy x Vixey), and a few points I should have mentioned earlier:**

 **1\. The ships will be as followed - Chi x Golden Freddy / Bon x Bonnie / Chica x Freddy / Fred x OC / OC X OC (all O/C'S are secret until I have made those chapters present in the story, they will probobaly go in some of my trivial storys as well)**

 **2\. Even though I don't care if you like the fanfic or not I still would like your criticism and reasons for not liking the fanfic because they help me make the next chapter better or even inprove this one.  
**

 **3\. And finally I would like to say that updates will be a bit slow due to the way I work; I make a structure, I improve, I correct, I proof read (and I have others that help me with that) I then do a final edit and publish, so yea updates will be slow (and i mean REALLY slow, sorry guys and gals) but you do have to consider that just this chapter was around 5k words and some storeys are 8k in total, all in all I will do my best to publish chapters reasonalby fast but I can't guarantee anything.  
**

 **Well that's everything, *Turns into JSE* so as always, see you in the next chapter. Well that failed this is John signing off.  
**


End file.
